


dads photo

by Blepbean



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Between Episodes, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Drabble, I’m just feeling emo and just decided to write and thought what happens between episodes djsjsjsn, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Sean often finds himself holding onto Dad’s photo, longing for the past. But can he really hold onto what happened for so long?
Kudos: 8





	dads photo

**Author's Note:**

> Ksjsjsjsnsns hi how’s the vibes just a heads up abt my other fic repairing and losing that it will take a while ok thanks 
> 
> I literally had this idea and wrote it in an hour zzzzzz
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated

Sean can’t stop staring at his dad's photo. 

He never thought about it back  _ then _ , a day or two ago feels like it’s years behind, a whole decade ago. It would always be at the corner of his wallet, tucked away with the rest of his loose change, school id and a random doodle that he drew of Lyla during history. He would never pay attention to it, sometimes he would see it for a few moments as he’s flicking through his money to buy a chili fries for Daniel because his dad made him.

But now those times are gone, stretching further and further away, faster than he could ever imagine. He doesn’t want it to go

**He doesn’t want it leave**

It’s quick, growing smaller and smaller with each second. The first time was when the cops arrived, getting Daniel, he watched it get violently ripped from his hands, along with the innocent moments with Lyla laughing their heads off and drawing doodles of Jenn during class.

Now it’s just in the distance he can still see it. If he’s quick enough. If he’s smart enough. Can he get it back? Can he snatch those times again and go back to when the picture was just tucked away in his wallet and he isn’t staring at it underneath a bridge with Daniel next to him, shivering, murmuring in his sleep. 

He looks so young from what little he can make out from want little moonlight is piercing through the thick, grey skies. It’s dark, cold. Even for Daniel, and he’s wearing Sean’s hoodie and a blanket that he’s under. But it’s fine. He can put up with this, just for Daniel. He can slowly peel away his fur, the very thing that’s barely keeping him alive. He can do it just for Daniel.

But how long can he do it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They’re on a farm

Dad’s picture is still with him, but there’s more creasing, the white lines from bending the photo too much is starting to sink in. Even if he can get fingerprints, the colours fade away. That’s fine, he can put up with it growing just a little bit older, as long as it’s in his pockets as he does the yard work on the farm, the heat making Daniel whine as he just smiles and tells him to get over it.

Sean sighs, putting the photo of him as he pulls the grass underneath him, throws the tiny rocks that Daniel sometimes uses to train his superpower, trying to lift them all ten of them and holding onto them for just a second. It doesn’t bounce like it should, it just drops straight down. 

He looks behind him.

“Daniel…”

“We’re inside Sean…” he says, Daniel stands up, moving around their little room which is just a spare space in the barn, “no ones gonna notice.”

“Whatever,” he says, looking at his Dad’s picture, it’s like he’s staring back at him, what would he say to him at this very moment? What some sort of advice that would make Sean roll his eyes and sigh back then, but now he would absolutely  _ treasure  _ because it would be the last time he would hear his dad ever again.

“Just tell me when you do it next time,” he concedes, because he doesn’t have the energy to argue with Daniel. All he has the energy for is to look at dad’s photo and remember all the sweet times. He wishes he didn’t throw away his phone just so he can watch the Christmas boxing video that he has.

Even if it means that they’ll get tracked down.

He just want to see it again for the last time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They’re on a weed farm this time.

And it’s weird, to be sitting back with a blunt between his dry lips because the seasons are slowly growing cold, watching the sun slowly rise with Finn. They were just kicked out of a farm a while ago, he remembers the owner picking up their stuff and throwing it out into the streets, no care, no empathy.

It’s like everyone suddenly doesn’t give a single  _ shit  _ anymore.

But now people do care, it’s like they’re a crew, a batshit family that lives deep into the woods to take care of some stupid weed. It’s weird, he wonders how his dad would think about their situation. Sean takes it out, puts it just in front of him on the ground, well away from the lake. He doesn’t want it to get wet, watch _only_ thing he has left of his dad get soaked until there’s _nothing_ _left._

“Is that your dad?” Finn asks, he doesn’t move his head, only staring out into the horizon. How did he know he was looking at his Dad? He broke the comfortable silence, the thing that he’s grown comfortable to in the last hour. It’s going to be tense, awkward, filling up with rushed small talk and apologies and—

“You don’t have to answer, Sean,” Finn says, Sean tucks the photo back into his wallet, “I’m sorry I said that.”

“It is,” he mumbles, he wants the photo in his hand now, the small, fragile thing that’s barely the size of his palm, “it’s my dad, he’s a good dad, raised us as a single Father when our Mum decided to fuck off and leave us.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

It’s weird to hear Finn in this strange new light, so  _ gentle  _ and carefree with his tone and words. Would his dad approve of Finn? He can be fucking weird sometimes, always carving things into wood and bragging about the amount of lice in his hair in his hair which usually ends in bellies aching and Sean smiling.

He puts his blunt out. He can see Finn staring at him. He doesn’t need it anymore. It fills his thoughts up too much, he’s trying to go back in time and rewind all of this before Daniel ever walked out of the door.

Then maybe they wouldn’t have endured all of  _ this. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The photo is gone. It’s no longer in Sean’s pockets like it was last time. It’s not there anymore, it’s gone, he’s lost the last thing he had of his dad beside his lighter. He can no longer have it in his hands, mindfully staring at it as he leans against Daniel when they’re sleeping. Or when he’s laughing, feeling safe that the photo is in his pockets, although getting a little bit more ruined, he would feel safe that dad is with him in some form.

He can never have those things. It’s torn apart, split into two just near the doorway where Daniel left Sean. The sunlight slowly makes light of what happens, streaming through the beautiful green leaves as it lands against the disgusting mess of the building, the scattered books and papers along the floor, smashed pots, the useless money left out in the open.

But the photo of his dad, it’s just near the outside, bathing in the sunlight, the colours getting more saturated with each second. It gets picked up by the wind, hesitantly moving, dragging along the floor. Before finally, it escapes, blowing away into the wind and into the forest, up and up into the clear blue sky.

It’s not near Sean anymore, it disappeared from his sight, he can’t get it back anymore 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Where am I? Why can’t I see?” _

_ “Sean we will explain everything to you just—“ _

_ “Where’s the photo!” _

_ “Swan please calm down—“ _

_ “Get the fuck off me, where’s Daniel!?” _


End file.
